Something Worth Living For
by AssasinZAssasin
Summary: Lemon alert! Lightning comes home from a day of work exhausted and in a very bad mood. She finds life too hard to continue living and tries to end it all by jumping off the balcony of her apartment room. However, a lucky coincidence saved her from death.
1. Lucky Coincidence?

**Authors Notes**

**First off, this will become an eventual lemon, no boot scene, so if you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Once again, please support my community and reviews are much appreciated!**

**Well, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I doubt you want to read a one-shot that is like, 6k words long…**

**So I made it into a short story, with a few chapters.**

**You can hate me for this stupid idea, but you were the one who decided to read it XD.**

**Anyway, this is a special release for Jonathan Moore, cause he's bored as hell. Otherwise I would have held this back until my other stories are done, or at least when exams end.**

**Sorry, but don't expect any updates for any story soon, cause I have exams.**

_Something Worth Living For_

Prologue – Lucky coincidence

'Lightning's Perspective'

_I open the door to my apartment and slam it._

_I drop my bags and fall on the couch._

"_What….A….Dreadful….Day…..At….Work…." I say, panting in between words._

_It was horrible._

_Multiple patrols due to a false alarm._

_I work for the GC (Guardian Corp) for Cocoon, I originally enrolled to support Serah when our parents died, and now she has Snow…I have to work for my own living._

_I wonder if she's happy…They're getting married soon._

_I sigh; I have a severe headache right now._

_I don't think I can get through life anymore….Work is just so stressful, wondering when I will die…How will Serah cope if I die…Such a dangerous job, yet it's necessary._

_Now that Serah has Snow, she left me._

_I have…Nothing to live for._

"_Perhaps…It'll be easier to end it all…Right here, right now." I say to myself solemnly._

_I pick up a knife and point at my heart._

_Seconds pass…._

_Minutes pass…._

"_I….I just can't do it!" I shout._

_I drop the knife._

_I ponder what to do…_

_Life is so hard….Perhaps it's easier if I just…_

_I open the balcony window._

_Perhaps…This is easier…I just have to jump and it'll all be over…._

_I step onto the rim of the balcony._

_I don't want to regret anything, so I voice it before I die._

"_Serah, I wish I could have lived to see your children, to be the aunt you wanted me to be….And Snow, I wish I could punch your face really hard right now and blame you for everything, but I just can't. And to think, I'm going to die here and now, without ever knowing love, true love…" I sigh._

"_It's time…" I mutter to myself._

_I wrote a letter to Serah and put it in the small mailbox outside the room. The postman will arrive and send it to her…My final regrets…All on that piece of paper…_

_Enough dwelling on that…._

_I step off the balcony, and I closed my eyes. Waiting for the end._

_*CRASH*_

_*Crack*_

"Aghhhhh!" Someone screamed in pain.

_Huh…?_

_I came to._

_Why didn't I die…?_

_I'm bruised all over, and I can move only a little bit…_

_But I should have died….such a long drop, how did I survive?_

_Then I look down._

_I almost screamed._

_No wonder I had a soft landing…._

_I landed on a PERSON._

_He was writhing in pain on the floor._

_He was about 18 or something, like someone fresh outta college._

_He had green eyes and silver hair._

_He just kept screaming in pain and agony while clutching his chest and rolling around on the floor.._

_Oh man, I must have broken his bones or the ribcage…._

_*_WHEEEEEW*

_I instantly regret this…._

_The ambulance arrived and put him on the stretcher…._

_They picked me up and placed me in the compartment at the back with him._

_**Now I have an even bigger problem than work….**_

**Authors Notes**

**Doesn't take a genius to guess who this man she landed on was…**

**Well, ridiculous concept right?**

**But I hope it turns out right anyway…**

**If you enjoyed it, be sure to give me a review and a favorite or alert!**

**If you didn't enjoy it, then don't do anything.**


	2. I'll Make It Up To You

**Authors Notes**

**About my stories, rest assured, I have not given up on them. It's going to be hectic on my end for quite a bit. When everything clears up I'm going to get to updating. I am really sorry about this. Life is hard to handle. And I'm sorry for not updating very often…**

**But, well, this appeared to be the easiest to update so yeah.**

**Don't forget that this WILL be a lemon. Chapter 3 I believe... or maybe 4...Yeah, probably 4 or in the worst case 5. But it's on the LAST chapter. So, if you don't like lemons or the ones I write, back off now.**

**Sorry as this chapter is pretty short, but i'm really, really busy.**

**Once again, support for my community is greatly appreciated, and so are reviews!**

**On a note, I use UK English, so stuff like 'Apologize' becomes 'Apologise' and 'Favor' becomes 'Favour'. Don't mistake it for grammatical errors, kay?**

**Enjoy…?**

I – I'll make it up to you

'Hope's Perspective'

Huh…? Where am I? Am I dead? Mom…Dad? Is that you?

That was the only thing on my mind at that moment. I tried to crane my neck but it hurt so much that I couldn't do it. I sigh inwardly and look around.

Apparently, I'm in a car…An ambulance, to be exact. Umm, is someone injured? I thought to myself.

Then it hit me. I was the one lying down.

Wait, what? I tried to move my body but suddenly my body went crazy and I cried out in pain.

Someone held me down and quickly explained the situation to me.

'Broken ribcage and bones, it's a wonder you're still alive', was exactly what the paramedic told me.

Huh, unfortunately I don't remember any of that. A little bit later, my neck started to work again and I checked my surroundings.

I see this girl in a depressed slump and her silky pink hair draped down her shoulder.

She looked absolutely…Beautiful. Hard to think that she was the cause of my current situation.

"Hey there…" I try to say, but it came out weakly.

She didn't want to look my way and she just became even more depressed.

I would have said something else if the door behind me suddenly burst open and a bunch of paramedics rushed me to the ICU.

'Lightning's Perspective'

_I don't believe this…This was just an unlucky turn of events. Instead of me losing my life, I had almost taken another's. Now he lies, in the ICU, barely breathing. And it's all because of me. _

_I sit outside the ICU awaiting news. The only thing that came was the bill._

_The doctor said that the bill would cost 9999 Gil. I just sigh and pay the bill. No way was I letting him pay for what was my fault. Unfortunately though, it cost me my paycheck for the next month. _

_As if things weren't bad enough…I thought to myself gloomily._

_I spent the next few hours thinking of how I should apologise to him. I tried all sorts of approaches but eventually I just told myself that words aren't enough._

_Suddenly the door was open and a man with silver hair and sparkling emerald green eyes, calmly walked out. He saw me and walked over slowly. I mentally prepared myself to be…Either scolded or hit. I deserved it. Suddenly he stuck his hand out._

"Hope Estheim, may I know your name, miss?" _He politely bowed and asked._

'Hope's Perspective'

It was hard to stay mad…hell, even begin to get mad at such a beautiful woman.

She looked really tired and stressed out…Like she really needed a break. Judging by her face she seems to have had a really, really crazy day.

"_Umm, Lightning…Lightning Farron." _She looked away and refused to shake my hand.

"Very well then, Ms. Farron. I heard my hospital bill arrived, where is it?" I take out my wallet and ask her.

She looked away and replied, "_I paid for it…It was the least I could do after doing something so horrible to you."_

She jumped off a building and landed on me, when she tried to suicide. I had been informed by the hospital. Apparently they had asked her questions, and it checked out. The hotel camera showed her trying to commit suicide. It came as a big shock to me.

"But it must have been expensive, right? You never needed to do that for me…" I say softly.

She sighs and looks down.

"_It cost me my food and supplies for the next month. But it doesn't matter, because I won't be around anymore. I just have one last thing to do, one last thing I need to do before I go."_

She pressed her finger to my lips when I was about to ask her something.

"_And that is to make this up to you. So, what would you like me to do for you, Mr. Estheim?"_

I knew that after she had 'made it up to me' she would attempt to commit suicide again. If I refused it'd be the same. As much as I hate to ask people to do things for me, if this is the only way for me to save her…

"Umm, can I have a few days to think about it? Because I'm not too sure what I want from you." I say slowly but surely.

Gauging from her reaction she did not want that reply, but she agreed. Albeit reluctantly.

It was true then, she was thinking of trying again once this blows over. But because of that one favour to me, that one thing she had to do for me…That promise we made…

_**I knew that it would be that one promise that would let her cling on to her life…It would be the promise that would give her a reason to live…**_

**Authors Notes**

**Technically, making something up to someone and that person agreeing practically makes it some kind of promise. A promise to make it up to someone, hmm?**

**You probably hate me now, right? I know I haven't updated in quite a bit and there are stories you probably wanted that were not this to be updated. I'm truly sorry but exams are coming up, I'm changing school and jumping a few years ahead. E.g. Secondary 2 to 4.**

**So, bear with me here, please? Thanks! I really appreciate the support you guys are giving me here…**


	3. Live with me

**Authors VERY IMPORTANT NOTES**

**Oh god, this has become one of my most reader favorite stories…I hope I don't ruin it for you by my crappy writing or especially the LEMON…**

**Oh well, hey once again guys! I'm not DEAD. Rest assured! I know it's been AGES since I updated. I apologise but I'm taking IGCSE education now and that means I skipped a year. Understand that? Means I have to catch up learning stuff is shouldn't be learning till next 2 years.**

**Riiight. Sorry, sorry! I know you want to kill me but bear with me! Life is busy! Come on~ cut me some slack PLEASE =(.**

**Anyway, the usual please support my community! Help it reach the top~ Haha, Go to communities, Find Hope X Light and subscribe! It'll motivate me more, I promise =).**

**So, Reviews are appreciated. Here is a small review poll. Tell me, should I go through with the lemon on this story or keep it as a boot scene?**

**Sorry to keep you waiting~ Enjoy…Hope I haven't lost my writing skill.**

II – Live with me

'Hope's Perspective'

It was inevitable. I knew it wouldn't last forever. It was only temporary…after all.

There she was. Lightning Farron, standing in front of me with her arm crossed.

"_Hurry up then, Mr. Estheim… I haven't got all day" She huffed impatiently._

I grit my teeth thinking of a way to get her to…well, to not commit suicide.

"C-can I have a few more days to think about it?" I ask imploringly.

She sighs. _"Sorry Mr. Estheim, but my food and supplies are running out and I have some…unfinished business."_ The last part came out as a whisper.

I scratch my head and bit my lip in anxiety. How?! Was my question, How can I continue to prolong her life?!

Come on…think damn it! Think, Estheim! I urge myself to think of a solution.

Then I got a brilliant idea. Hell, it might even save her life…forever. She'd never have to commit suicide again.

"Alright! I made up my mind." I said slowly.

She looked me dead in the eye and I could see those pained eyes. The eyes of a person who has known suffering throughout the years… it tugged at my heartstrings.

"As a favour for me, from today you will have to…" I take a deep breath.

"_Become your maid for a day, clean your house for a week, what is it?" _She sighed.

"Live with me as my roommate." I announced.

Her jaw dropped but she quickly recovered her composure. But the surprise was evident in her eyes.

"_Wait, what…" _She started.

"However, you will have to cook for me. I'll pay for the rent." I smile.

"_I can't cook. And I have a…a job to do."_ She slowly said.

"Hell, learn how to cook then! And as for your job…quit it, you don't seem very fond of it, judging by your reaction." I continue to smile.

She thought long and hard, and then nodded.

"_Very well, if that is your wish then I shall quit my job. Cooking though, you have to arrange that for me. And it's not permanent. I shall only stay with you for…"_ She was lost in thought at that point.

"10 years?" I offered. It was quickly rejected.

"8?" I tried, she also said no.

I sigh. "5?" I try my luck.

She was about to shake her head until she suddenly agreed.

"_Very well, I guess 5 is… alright." _ She said.

5 years…Hopefully that is enough time to convince her that suicide is not the way to go.

She sighs and leaves. It was a small victory for me.

"_**I'll do anything to try and convince you that you are wrong, and that suicide is not the way… count on it, Light."**_

'Lightning's Perspective'

_Oh maker, I'm only too happy to give up my job at the GC. It was suffering in a hand basket_

_I sigh. Then that brings me to my predicament. He wants me to be his roommate, which means living with him._

_That's not so bad is it? I get food, water and entertainment. All for free. Hard to believe the magnitude of Hope's kindness._

_Then again, it would only be for 5 years. I feel a little regretful I didn't accept his initial proposal for 10 years._

_Well, in any case he wants me to be like a…_

_I thought hard and long._

_Someone who stays at home waiting for a man, cooking for him, keeping the house in order…_

_Kind of like, a housewife?_

_I blush at the thought._

_I try to find something to get my mind off the offer. _

_Maybe…I better go learn how to cook, I thought to myself happily._

_That'd give me something to do…_

_**That was the first time I smiled, after 6 long years of misery.**_

**Authors Notes**

**Yes, it's short as hell. But I wrote this when I wasn't allowed on the computer but I reread my first 2 chapters and read my plot for this. I was so touched by my own plot that I decided to try and finish it. Hope you enjoyed this short, slightly rushed piece of work!**

**I'll try to do something about my busy busy life to try and squeeze out chapters…Don't get your hopes up though. IGCSE is a tough course.**

**Thank you for your continuous support my loyal readers, you're what keeps me going! **

**~Wilfred Fateburn (Author)**


	4. A Home Cooked Meal

**Author's Notes**

**Hmm…I appear to have revived from the dead!**

**YES I'M BACK…If any of you even remember me. Well, sorry for my long hiatus, Life has been so chaotic lately…Familial problems and college sorting etc.**

**Well, I won't ask for forgiveness nor should I, I imagine. I'm just happy if any of you still bother reading my updates. **

**Anyway, some news about this one, I plan to make it longer than intended…Eh, and the other stories might be updated sometime soon.**

**Sigh. I sure hope you enjoy this. It's been awhile, huh.**

III – A Home Cooked Meal

'Hope's Perspective'

"Well, Light, this is your new home for the next 5 years! Make yourself comfortable." I said.

She took some time to look around before nodding.

"_Seems like a homey place. Maybe I could get used to this…Wait, Light? I never said you could call me that." She said before glaring at me._

"Come on, we're roommates now! Nicknames, you know? I don't really want to keep being formal…" I pleaded.

She sighed before shaking her head.

"_Fine, Hope. I suppose it's fair since I do it too." _

She walked over to the sofa and dropped off her small bag of personal belongings on top of it. It's…Surprisingly small? And what happened to all her furniture anyway?

I shot her a query.

"_Oh, the furniture? I left them there to act as collateral for my debts. Not like I'd have needed them after…that. Everything else included as well." She said before looking down._

"Right, right…" I said as I looked away.

Actually, I paid off all her debts without telling her. Well, I doubt the furniture would go anywhere, anyway.

"Well, Light, I took the day off today anyway; I'll show you around the apartment. It's kind of small though!" I said as I pulled her up from the sofa.

She gave me an annoyed look but sighed in resignation.

I showed her where everything was, and we went to the bedroom last.

"_You room is cleaner than I thought, Hope. A lot more than his…" She murmured that last part in disgust._

"His…?" I tried asking a leading question.

"_Nothing. Anyway, I guess I'll sleep on the sofa, Hope." She said matter-of-factly and tried to leave the room._

"Wait, Light! I can't let you sleep on the sofa!" I exclaimed before grabbing her arm and pulling her back in.

"I can't very well let a girl take the sofa, can I?" I smirked.

But she gave me a death glare.

"_Hmph…Anyway, I can't take the bed either, because you're the host." She huffed._

"What do you mean? We can both sleep on the same bed." I said, confused.

The death glare just got sharper.

"_You…What do you plan to do to me?" She said with slight trepidation._

"_Because whatever it is, I used to be in the GC. Drop any thoughts about that." She threatened, regaining her composure._

I sighed in slight irritation.

"I won't do anything, Light. Do I look like that sort of guy who would do that?" I asked, exasperated.

"_The guiltiest are the best at acting innocent. But…I'll believe you." She said offhandedly, looking away._

I shook my head and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it.

"Anyway, Light, I set up cooking lessons for you tomorrow. I sure look forward to what you bring back for me tomorrow after a hard day of work!" I said, upbeat.

She gave me a long, hard stare.

"_Why, oh why, Hope, are you so insistent on me cooking for you?" She asked suspiciously._

I returned her look and smirked.

"I guess…I just want to taste home cooked food again. After, well, after my parents died."

I couldn't bring myself to look at her as unpleasant memories came back to me.

When I finally looked back at her, I noticed she was looking at the floor. She was quiet for a few minutes as I sat next to her, silently staring at the nearby window.

"_I-I'm sorry, Hope. That was insensitive of me." She said, trembling a little._

"Don't be, there was no way for you to know, and I suppose you would have thought it suspicious. Haha, rightfully so, I imagine." I chuckled weakly.

"_I know how you feel, Hope…Because I am the same. My parents left me and my sister when I was younger, and I had to take care of her afterwards. I decided to give my everything for her, even my life." _

She lingered towards the end, dragging sentences on and emphasizing certain points. I nodded before inevitably questioning her.

"So, what, you then decide to kill yourself off? Kind of irresponsible if you had to take care of her." I said, before slamming my hand on my mouth.

She stared at me for a while before smirking.

"_I suppose I would normally be mad at that statement, but I will consider us even, then, with that." _

She then sighed in exasperation.

"_Well, she found someone. Someone else who cares for her and loves her, and that means I'm not needed anymore." She started trembling as the last few words slipped from her lips._

I gave her a long, hard stare.

"I still think that's no reason to kill yourself over. You just have to find it again, right?" I said with a smile.

She gave me a questioning look that had 'what do you mean' plastered all over it.

I shook my head.

"Wasn't that obvious? You just have to find it…Find something else that is worth living for."

She looked at me, as if impressed, and then immediately after, looked down.

"_I…Well…Thank you, Hope. I feel a lot better." She murmured._

I nodded and put on another smile.

"Feel free to rely on me anytime. It's your turn to be relying on someone now, after all."

...

She just nodded silently, and turned around.

"Well, it's kind of late, and I have work tomorrow. Have to compensate for today too, anyway. Good night, Light. We should turn off the night-light, eh?" I tried lightening the mood with a…rather lame joke, but she chuckled.

"_Yes, I suppose so." _

With that, our first night together under the same roof ended as we fell asleep, backs facing each other.

* * *

><p>Well, today was definitely a lovely morning.<p>

You see, I woke up sandwiched between two soft, lovely buns which belong to Ms. Lightning Farron. It was a very stimulating experience, I would say, and I would have gladly stayed this way forever if possible. However, the thought of the pain that would come if she woke up now…

I shuddered at the thought.

I somewhat reluctantly slithered out somehow after enjoying it some more.

By the time she woke up, I was already done in freshening up. I took my clothes and went out into the living room.

"Well, Light, thought I'd give you some privacy. Feel free to use the things in my bathroom as you like. Just let me know when you're done, yeah?" I said.

I heard a loud yawn inside.

I smiled and went to cook some eggs for her and myself.

* * *

><p>'Lightning's Perspective'<p>

_That…was the most rest I had in a long time. One of the best, too, in years! I really am thankful to Hope._

_I was actually kind of reluctant to get up from this comfortable bed, and I rolled over to the middle. It really smells strongly of Hope, no surprise there._

_Hope's smell…_

...

_WHAT AM I DOING?!_

_I shot up as soon as I realised what I was doing, looking down, embarrassed._

"Light, are you alright in there?"

_I heard a voice call out. Embarrassed, I could barely formulate a response._

"_Y-yesh!" I replied._

_Well, flopped that one grandly. _

"Um, alright, just remember that I'm here if you need me!" He replied.

_Great. Just…great._

_After using Hope's...No, our bathroom to wake myself up, I got changed, not bothering with makeup or anything as always._

_I was greeted with the pleasant aroma of fried eggs as I walked over to the table._

"Light, good morning! I hope you don't mind them fried." He said as he poured water into two identical looking cups.

_Eggs…How quaint. At least it isn't more rations, though…_

_I nodded and returned the greeting. He smiled as he returned to the table and sat directly facing me._

_Breakfast ended up fairly silent, and we didn't talk at all as we ate the eggs._

_After cleaning up the table and washing the crockery, Hope walked over to the front door carrying an attaché case. _

"Well, Light, I made breakfast, so I am definitely looking forward to a home cooked meal filled with love when I get back!" He said, as he quickly put on his shoes.

"Bye, Honey!" He exclaimed as he dashed out the door before I could react.

...

_I stood there for a moment, stunned. Perplexed, for lack of a better word, I suppose._

_I shook my head._

"_Well, don't blame me if it turns out inedible, you idiot. It is, after all, my first lesson…Or first time cooking, for that matter."_

* * *

><p><em>Well…To say that I screwed up at the cooking lessons would be an understatement. Actually, I kind of screwed everything up.<em>

"_No, no, Miss Farron, that is too much ingredients, it will overpower the taste very much!" The instructor exclaimed._

"_S-sorry, I'm trying my best to remember the amounts, though…" I apologised._

_Strange…My memory of the mission briefs given while I was with the GC was unparalleled._

"_No, no! zat is first mistake, you do not memorise! No harm, no embarrassment with double checking cookbook! "She scolded._

_I nodded and made a mental checklist._

_That sort of pattern went on throughout the entire lesson…_

"_No, no! The heat is too strong! Is too much!" She exclaimed once more._

_I hastily lowered it, and then the fire went out._

"_You don't just turn it off, then! The blend of the taste will be destroyed!" _

_The routine for the entire class..._

_My resolve and her patience were getting severely tested with each step in the cooking process._

_I'm making soup, by the way. Basic enough that I thought I wouldn't screw up, but…_

_I sighed as I sat down, just about to give up. I really am not cut out for working a knife without thinking I'm cutting up some silver lobo meat._

_The instructor huffed as she put her hands on her hips._

"_Very well, I shall teach you the secret to make tasty foodstuff!" She exclaimed._

_I gave her a dubious look. Can a recipe or some strange secret really change how good food tastes?_

"_Just think of ze face of your beloved as you cook, good enough!" She exclaimed with confidence._

_I frowned._

_My beloved?_

_Does she mean Serah? But she couldn't possibly know…_

"_Just think of how you want your husband to enjoy this lovely and sweet home cooked grub from his beloved, and he definitely won't let you sleep tonight!" She almost shrieked._

_I gave her a perplexed look, as if I couldn't formulate a proper reply._

"_He's not my husband…" I mutter._

_"What? You're not married to Hope? Tis very much a pity! Either way, just think of him when you're cooking and I assure you it'll taste better! Guaranteed!"_

_With that, she went off to teach another student who seemed to be doing well. _

_I didn't know what to feel. Embarrassed? Angry? Frustrated?_

_As I pondered about what she meant with those words…_

_Think of your beloved…she probably meant Hope, right? That's just a misunderstanding…_

_I mean, sure, what Hope seeks from me is basically like that of a housewife, but actually marrying him would be…_

_No, T-that's impossible. I don't deserve him, I mean, I'm sure he likes a girl with a nicer personality, kinder, cuter and…_

_Wait, why do I even care about his preferences? _

_But…He did seem to look forward to a home cooked meal from me, I'd hate to disappoint._

_Actually, I think I would like to give him something nice, but I just can't get this right…and I sure as hell can't employ a cliché like "I put lots of love into it!" and make it tasty, god no, this isn't a drama show._

...

_Before I knew it, time had passed, and I had no idea what I was doing to the soup while I was in a daze._

"_Zis is pretty good, but could use a little bit more salt! And maybe a bit more of the meat too, too much bone isn't always good for soup! Okay, next for taste test is Ms. Farron!" The instructor announced, as she walked over._

"_W-wait! I haven't…" I tried to stop her, but she was already at the pot, taking her ladle and scooping into my soup to have a taste._

_Oh no…This isn't going to turn out well._

"…_This…This is amazing! Exquisite! Delicious!" She exclaimed in surprise as she took another sip, as if to confirm the taste._

"_You see, lass, just thinking about that special someone adds something to the formula no one else can copy, and that's love!" The instructor said as she dipped her ladle in for another scoop._

_"I saw you dazed and daydreaming so I wasn't expectin much, t' be perfectly honest, but this is just unexpectedly good! Especially since zis is the first time you have cooked!" _

_The instructor continued to lavish praise on me as I blushed with embarrassment._

_When I got back…Home, I set the pot down at the dinner table, and sat down._

_I wouldn't have believed myself if this was just a few days ago, but I caught myself doing it._

_You do know, right? That thing that housewives do quite a lot._

_I caught myself sitting at the dinner table, food ready, staring back and forth between the clock and the front door, smiling at the thought of welcoming home her working…_

…_Roommate, with a hearty meal._

_Just like a housewife. Except, well, he's just a roommate._

_Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, I heard the door open._

_I quickly got off my seat and went to the front door to greet him._

"_Welcome home, Hope!" I said, tilting my head downwards towards him._

_He seemed stunned for a while, but eventually smiled… As if conveying the message 'I'm glad to see you finally smile'._

_He took off his shoes before walking up to me and held my hand, looking at me expectantly._

_I looked down at this hand, wondering if I should pull back, but decided against it._

...

_After staring at each other blankly for a while, his shoulders slumped a little bit and he looked disappointed._

"You aren't going to ask whether or not I want to eat, take a bath, or…to have you?" he said before grinning like a fox.

* * *

><p>"Y-you didn't have to hit so hard..." he complained, rubbing his now red cheek.<p>

_"Shut up and eat your dinner, Hope."_

_He forced a slightly pained smile._

"S-so, you've been to class for the first day today, I hope it was alright?" he asked, concerned.

_"Nope. Couldn't follow the lesson at all, but Madam Instructor insisted on me packing this for you to eat."_

_He froze for a moment before nodding._

"Of course, I'm looking forward to my very first home cooked meal by my sweet-"

_I cut him off with a piercing glare that I usually reserved for the most unruly of recruits back when I was in the GC._

"...Er, Roommate." He said, before I smiled, satisfied.

_He gulped, and then poured himself a bowl. He nervously dipped the spoon into the soup, and tasted it._

_He paused for a moment before downing the entire bowl in one prolonged sequence of gulps._

_I was stunned. T-that was quick…_

_He let out a puff of air that sounded like he was satisfied, before eagerly pouring himself another bowl. He also made sure to pour on for me too._

_He looked at me before he went onto his second round, and smiled._

"This taste…It really reminds me of my mother's cooking."

_He didn't give me enough time for that sentence to register in my mind before continuing._

"Simple, not too complex...And yet, has a certain taste that is just delightful. It's like you really put a lot of love and effort into this." He said, looking at me and smiling as tears poured down his eyes.

I couldn't bring myself to hit him for that comment because of the emotions I could feel backing the revelation. The Forlorn tone of his voice, and yet the juxtaposing happiness in which he said it really had an impact on me.

_"O-of course, Hope...I Made it just for you, while I was...Um, thinking about you, to be honest." I quickly looked away, red with embarrassment._

"Thank you, Light...I love it." he complimented me, as he wiped away his tears.

_I spent the rest of dinnertime staring at him, silently sipping the soup in my bowl as I watched him literally empty the entire pot, smiling in satisfaction after each one._

_It gave me a great sense of accomplishment, seeing him so happy like this._

_I wonder if this is how housewives feel when their husband compliments their cooking and genuinely enjoys it. Because if it is…_

_Then maybe, just maybe…This feeling isn't so bad. I could grow used to it..._

_I smiled happily at the prospect of spending the next 5 years like this, in bliss…_

_I caught him looking at me through his now dry eyes as he smiled._

"_I knew it. You really do look so beautiful when you're smiling." He commented, before continuing to stare at my face._

_I looked away, embarrassed._

_And yet, I didn't get the urge to hit him for that remark._

_**-To Be Continued -**_

**Author's notes**

**So…Yeah. I tried my best and gave it my all in this chapter to extend it beyond my normal length and detailed it best I could without, hopefully, being too overbearing.**

**Once again, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it; R & R's will be much appreciated!**


End file.
